LAWE
by Nocturn's Heart
Summary: Silver Eyes, Maidens, Keepers, Swordbearers, Shieldknight...Powers that had existed when Remnant was known as the realm of Andomhaim were believed to be lost. Belief and fact happen to be two very different things. People are going to learn very soon that the past must never be forgotten for a reason as the storm gathers. RWBY/Frostborn cross


_Burn with me_

"I never expected this day to come. Although I never expected a great many things to come to pass."

 _Burn with me_

"What can I say? I'm not all that different from you."

 _Burn with me_

"HA! True, people like us do have a tendency to attract all kinds of trouble."

 _Burn with me_

"She's calling you like she did for me and countless others."

 _Burn with me_

"I'm ready."

 _BURN WITH ME!_

"I will prove myself worthy."

 _BURN WITH ME!_

"She'll kill you the first chance she gets. Some have managed to last a few hours, days even, before they were finally consumed."

 _BURN WITH ME!_

"Then I better overcome her quickly."

 _BURN WITH ME!_

(Savior of Song by Nano ft. My First Story)

* * *

 _ **-I look across a raging war**_

The face of an inhumanly beautiful woman appears, her skin appears to be made of fire and her eyes burn with intensity. She begins to sing and the camera zooms out to reveal she is wearing an ever changing dress that also appears to be made of fire

 _ **-And feel the steady beating of my heart**_

As it zooms out, a map of the world is shown under her. Smoke rises from across it and a darkness comes from the north, overcome and followed by ice blue coldness which is then pushed back. The map rapidly shifts until Remnant as it has become is shown.

 _ **-Arashi no mae no shizukesa ni**_

A sword that looks like it's made of red gold is shown and an armored hand grabs it, swinging downward revealing the title and an army of people dressed in gold armor all holding the same weapon. Three people in the front are wearing different armor, one grey, one blue, and one silver. The one in red is holding a sword that looks slightly different but not in an obvious way.

 _ **-Yaiba wo furioroshite ikunda**_

All the people shown draw their blades and push back an encroaching darkness revealing Beacon with teams RWBY, JNPR, CRDL, and LAWE in the foreground along with the other students. Three academy shaped silhouettes are hidden to the sides.

 _ **-Kurikaeshi a memory fading ima mo**_

A montage of an ancient city shows it being built, fought over and slowly become empty

 _ **-Jidai wo koete I tell a story hibiku**_

A young woman in a cloak made of brown and green strips holding a staff is looking at two silver eyed girls. Whatever she's telling them seems to have them both scared and determined at the same time.

 _ **-Sensenfukoku no uta zankoku ni somare kono chikai wo**_

Roman Torchwick is standing among shadowy figures, Neo is next to him and they seem uncomfortable but put on a convincing smile. Meanwhile Ozpin seems to be burdened with something just out of sight.

 _ **-We'll fight until the bitter end**_

The students of Beacon are running towards a massive darkness that is threatening to consume Vale. In the forefront is a young woman with a gnarled wooden staff and a young man with reptilian arms. Silver fire runs down his arms and forms a sword that is silver with flames running up and down it. The hilt and cross guard are also blades but he doesn't seem to be bothered by it.

 _ **-Togireta iki no ne wo**_

Team LAWE is shown with shadows standing over them like an oppressive cloud. The woman with the staff turns and the shadow fades to reveal a group of people wearing white robes with black sashes. They are encouraging her.

 _ **-Kegareta sekai wo tsunagi tomete**_

Scenes of people abusing each other are shown, hatred towards faunus and they fade into white fang uniforms and strike back. In the flames of the chaos a red haired faunus with horns and a glowing mask is partially seen along with a pair of amber eyes.

 _ **-Bokura no haguruma wo it's time to stop and rewind**_

The inside of Ozpin's tower is shown, with him calmly drinking a cup of coffee while Glynda looks out the window with evident displeasure about something she sees

 _ **-Ushinatta kibou wo**_

The two silver eyed girls are standing side by side as light enters them. While this happens, the screen gets brighter revealing their friends and family who are all helping build a village.

 _ **-Kowareta jikan no pissu wo atsumete**_

Ozpin is standing in front of two men, one seems inhuman with very long ears wearing a red robe with black embroidery and the other is Monty Oum. They are holding variants of Ozpin's cane.

 _ **-Torimodosu tame ni you need to fall and unwind**_

The ground below the first years shatters and the world is unmade and remade around them. They land inside a well that shines with silver light.

 _ **-Hashiridasu kodou sae mo**_

The first years of Beacon are dressed casually and are just having fun running around the city of Vale. The sun is shining while there is a light rain creating rainbows.

 _ **-Kagiranai Itsukushima wo michibikidasu arupejio**_

The scene shifts back to the woman singing. She is watching the group through the reflection of the water in the well.

 _ **-Savior of song, a savior of song**_

The scene flashes, showing everyone before fading away

* * *

Pyrrha Nikos suppressed a shudder when she saw HIM. The gesture wasn't missed by a blue-eyed girl with reddish-blonde hair, "Are you alright?" Eden Avalon asked as she cinched her black belt over her white surcoat, "Ah, ye-yes. I was just surprised to see someone I had known." Eden looked at the young man in question. He had shoulder-length white hair, pale skin, was easily seven feet tall and, "What kind of faunus is he?" His arms (what was visible) were covered in white scales and ended in vicious-looking claws. He also had scales on his neck and partially on his cheeks. His legs looked like a Velociraptor's minus the giant hooking claw, "I think it would be best to just stay away from him." Eden looked at the "invincible girl" in surprise, "Why?"

"He's a freak if nothing else." They turned to see a stereotypical jock wearing ornate armor with a mace on his hip, "Cardin! That's not nice."

"Sorry Eden." He muttered sheepishly while scratching the back of his head, "Something about that guy just pisses me off for some reason though."

Not too far away, Weiss was trying to work up the courage to speak to THE Pyrrha Nikos and find a way to get on her team. The two standing next to her ticket of popularity and a 4.0 GPA wore similar armor, the man's more ornate than the woman's as far as the Shnee could tell. Following their eye line, she realized that the very rude man from yesterday was near and heading closer. It looked like he wore a simple shirt with a white sleeveless coat overtop with fur along the back of the neck. His coat flared as he moved, revealing black pants rolled to the knees and a black shirt, "Move." Weiss came out of her stupor and saw he was standing over her, "I need to get something, you're in my way. Move." She looked behind her and then felt claws grab her arms, lift her and set her down to the side, "How dare-" He was walking away quickly, tying a red sash over his coat.

* * *

Ash nervously looked about herself as she picked up her butterfly swords that converted to pistols. The pink haired girl with silver eyes muttered to herself again, "New beginnings, new beginnings, new beginnings." She wore a grey blouse with a black skirt and tights as well as combat boots. Her uncle had been right about the boots being oddly comfortable. She quickly moved to the door leading to the cliffs, hoping no one would notice her. Once there, she felt a shudder of killing instinct coming from the scary looking man who she had seen put a baby bird back into its nest. A quick glance confirmed he was standing there looking out over the forest, I wonder why someone big and strong like him hides being nice? She noticed the rest of the first years coming up and gulped. Once everyone was Standing on one of the tiles sitting by the cliff for no apparent reason, Ozpin gave a speech, "You have come far. Today, those skills that have brought you here shall be put to the test. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die. Our instructors will not aid you. You will land in the forest, meet your partner, and then go to the temple and recover an artifact that will then be brought back to us for grading." He turned and took a few steps before stopping, almost like an afterthought, "The first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years."

"WHAT!?" Everyone turned to see the youngest student, poor, sweet little Ruby Rose, shatter like glass. After a few minutes of awkward staring, she recomposed herself and was once again whole, How the hell….you know what. No. I don't want top know. The faunus man with scales glowered at Ozpin and his smug, coffee drinking beatnik wannabe face. Locke had gone through too much before going to Sanctum. It didn't help that he was an asshole to everyone and thoroughly pummeled the ever-loving shit out of anyone he sparred. Now he was going to have to be social again and worse, not get any privacy. Locke ignored the nervous blonde boy whose name he didn't care to know as he was suddenly launched. He reached for his power and was about to call it out when he noticed the others flying with him at regular intervals, Well fuck me. he curled into a ball and relaxed his muscles before leaving a rather large crater where a pack of grimm used to be.

* * *

Eden gently stepped through the woods, Gotta find Cardin, gotta find Cardin. She used her Sight to locate and avoid the creatures, occasionally using the power of The Well to burn them with white fire. As long as she kept it to a minimum, she'd be relatively safe. An alpha Beowolf stalked up behind and was ready to take Eden's head off when it jerk and fell, revealing a red-haired young woman wearing a plate cuirass with scale sleeves and plated boots. In her right hand was a battleaxe and her left held a tower shield, "I'm Wendy, pleasure to meet you."

"Eden. And likewise."

* * *

Ash timidly made her way through the woods. The creatures must've been more interested in whatever caused the massive explosion when they started than her. Not that she was complaining, she was very grateful that Ozpin let her have the chance to go to Beacon but it seemed like a poor way to get a person like her to- "Oh no." she froze in front of an ancient deathstalker. The creature looked more like living rock than anything. Ash fell to her knees in terror and tears flowed freely. There was no way she could hope to fight this thing. At least it would be a quick death. She closed her eyes and waited. The creature shrieked with glee and charged her, only to find itself on it's back being torn open. Ash felt herself get picked up tenderly, as if the person was afraid she'd break if handled with any force. The wind whooshed in her ears and then stopped, "We're here." She cracked her eye open and saw a pair of mesmerizing purple eyes that were slitted like a reptile's, "Y-yo-yo-you're…"

"Locke Pendragon, at your service." Ash swooned in his arms.

Locke stared at the girl in his arms in confusion, not paying attention to a busty blonde brawler and her raven haired partner, "Wow, second base and not even the first date. You must be a super perv." Locke looked at the blonde in confusion before looking back at the girl he held. His hand was touching her breast, "This isn't what you seem to think it is."

"It looks like you were carrying that girl here quickly." The amber eyed girl who for some reason smelled like cat said with a small frown. Locke raised an eyebrow, "You…say that like it's bad." He walked towards them and gently lay the girl down before walking to the chess pieces and grabbing a white queen, "Um…Yang?" Locke turned, half expecting an attack. Completely not expecting to see a girl fall from the sky, "HEEEAAADDDSSS UUUUUUUUUPPPPPP!" A blur intercepted the girl and Locke realized that the bumbling blonde knight had inadvertently saved the young red and black themed girl from a painful landing.

"Did she just…?"

"I…"

"Looks like it."

"YEEEHAAAWWW!" BOOM! "Aw, it's broken." Their attention was drawn to an orange haired girl who had ridden in on an ursa that was now dead, "She didn't."

"I…"

"Want to shoot myself right now. What? I can't be the only one thinking it." Yang and Blake stepped away from the tall reptilian faunus while the hyper girl sang "I'm queen of the castle~ I'm queen of the castle~"

"NORA!"

"Coming Ren." She saluted and grabbed the white rook from her head before zooming off again.

Out of the brush came the one and only Pyrrha Nikos being chased by another deathstalker, "Say anything and I'll cut you." Yang glared at Locke and moved Blake behind her protectively. Locke turned his attention to the girl he rescued, placing his finger delicately on her temples and channeling his aura. He gritted his teeth, expecting pain. Instead, he felt an oppressive sadness and sense of being lost. Wounds of the body he had no trouble healing. However, he wasn't a Magistrius that he could heal wounds of the soul. He then shifted and sat lotus style and pulled her into his lap with his arms protectively around the small girl as the one known as Yang said, "Great, now we can all die together!"

"Not if I can help it!"

"Ruby! No! Get out of there!"

* * *

Locke's eyes snapped open and he processed the sight of the deathstalker's tail about to strike the girl. He also noticed the Schnee moving, but not nearly fast enough.

Ruby watched in horror as the stinger plunged towards her. It wasn't supposed to end like this. She wanted to be a hero from the stories. Now she wouldn't even make it past the prologue.

* * *

Yang screamed as blood splattered all over her face and Weiss stood dumbstruck midstride as blood landed on her.

* * *

 **So this is my first ever fanfic that I've done. What do you think?**

 **Obviously I don't own anything other than the characters I've created. Credit for the main elements of the story go to Roosterteeth for RWBY and Johnathan Moeller for Frostborn.**


End file.
